Canidae's War
by Navywolf49
Summary: Sg1 goes to a tropical planet and meet unusual humans, that are at war with the Gou'lds


Star gate Sg1 steps through the star gate to a tropical planet. The thick vegetation surrounds the gate with a small clearing in the distance, with a small deer trail leading to it. "Lions and bears and tigers oh my" Jack mutter as he see the rainforest surround them. Sam snorts and walks toward the DHD to check that it is still in working order. Teal'c walks away with Jonas to survey the area after they had checked the MALP. Jack watched them head off yelling after them, "Now kids don't wander too far." Turning around to see what Sam was doing. Sam had just finished checking the DHD and was now taking soil samples; Jack walks over, as she was finishing. Standing up and brushing off the access dirt off her fatigues and turned towards Jack to report her findings. "Sir, the DHD seems to be working fine at this end. I have collected some soils samples to get analyzed. I was just about to send the MALP back is there anything else you want me to do?" Sam replied looking at Jack. Jack shakes his head and heads toward the DHD to send the addresses, while Sam got the MALP ready. Sam picked up the remote for the MALP using the controls to send it back. Once she had acquired this she turned around and walked over to Jack. " Ready to go when you are, sir" Sam noticed that Jack had not been paying attention and frowned. "Sir?" Sam replied a little louder to get his attention; Jack shook his head and looked over at her. "Sorry Carter what was it you just said?" Jack asked with a thoughtful expression. " Ready to go. are you ok, Colonel?" Sam asked a little worried and glanced in the direction Jack was facing. "No nothings wrong, I thought I saw something, let's head out." Jack shrugs and looks at Carter. Starts moving toward Jonas and Teal'c were they surveying the area behind the gate. Jack noted that they were staring off into the thick vegetation and was wondering what they were staring and at motioned for Sam to follow. Sam watched as Jack moved away from her frowning I wonder what he saw she thought to herself looking back once more before following Jack. After walking a short distance Jack turned to Sam. "You don't by any chance have a machete with you?" Jack frowns reaching Teal'c and Jonas. Carter gives him a small smile and replies, "No sir must have forgotten." Before she could say more Jonas spoke up, "sorry Sam, Jack there seems to be a small deer trail leading to that clearing over there." Jonas points over to the trail and the clearing, Jack nods and looks over at Teal'c, "Ok Teal'c take point to that clearing." Jack orders. Teal'c walks toward the clearing with Jonas, Jack and then Sam following. Off in the distance a dog was watching the strangers closely as they head off towards the clearing. The scent of the strangers told her that these humans were not from this world, the one human she was suspicious of was the one in the lead, she could sense the presence of its symbiote and from the way they were heading she knew they were heading straight for danger. She gets up and limps after them; she knew what she had to do. Picking up speed to get ahead of them she came out of the brush once she had bypassed them and laid down on the trails awaited for the foreigners to approach. They had been walking for some time, the florage of rainforest getting denser and denser, making it more difficult to traverse and see the trail ahead of them. When suddenly Teal'c trips over an object, Jonas stops startled making Jack run into him, Sam stops just before running into Jack. "What the Hell is going on? Why did you stop?" Jack asks exasperated looking around for the meaning of their sudden immobility. "I don't know." Jonas replied. "O'Neill, I appear to have trip over an object." Teal'c interrupts. " You tripped?" Jack replied and tried to look around Jonas, " Jonas, what did he trip over." " It looks like a dog, Jack" Jonas said looking down. " You tripped over a dog?!" Teal'c just looks at Jack while getting up. " Teal'c, Jonas, go look up the trail." Jack ordered. Sam makes her way through to look at the dog. The dog whimpers, lifts its head toward Sam. Sam lets the dog sniff her hand. The dog licks her. Jack kneels on the other side of the dog opposite of Sam. " Is there anything wrong with it." Jack indicates towards the dog. Sam looks up while attending the dog and replies. " Sir, the dog appears to have been beaten by some unknown object. It has a few broken ribs and there looks to be something wrong with its paw." Sam looked down at the dog again and reached for its paw. The dog whimpered and jerked away its paw before Sam's hand could touch it. It also gave a warning growl. Sam jerked her hand away afraid that she would be bitten. " Whoa, Carter is careful." Jack warns. Sam nodded and looks around. Teal'c and Jonas were returning from up the trail. " O'Neill, there appears to be a village further up the trail." " Good lets go have a look then. Maybe this dog belongs to them." Jack said and was about to motion the other forward. When the dog barked to get Jacks attention. Jack looked at the dog. The dog was looking directly at him. Jack stumbles back ward startling the group. " Whoa! I think the dog just spoke to me, but it was all gibberish." " Gibberish, sir?" Sam frowned at him. Then looked at the dog, just in time to see it rolling its eyes. The dog turned and looked at Jonas figuring he would be able to understand it. Don't head to the village, follow me, we have lingered on this trail for to long already. And looked around the group one last time before getting up and limping off the trail. Jonas looked at everyone with a shocked, but confused expression on his face. " Did you hear that?" They all looked at him frowning. " What?" They exclaimed in unison. " Did you just hear that? The dog just looked at me and spoke Egyptian." Jonas looked at everyone. Teal'c was looking with a raised brow then looked after the dog. Jack was just staring at him with a disbelieving look and Sam was just frowning. " Well, what did Sparky say?" Jack asked a little exasperated. " Well, the dog said we shouldn't go to the village. That it is wants us to follow it." Jonas replied All of a sudden a staff weapon hit a tree centimeters away from Jonas. " Whoa!" Jack grabbed Sam and dove into some bushes. Teal'c reacted fast and used a Zat gun before the assailant could get another shot off. Jack got up looking around. " Is everyone alright?" He asked while helping Sam up. Before anyone could reply the dog limped back on the trail growling at them for not listening. Then started nipping at them to get off the trail. Then turned to Jonas. There is a cave not too far off. We will spend the night there and I will explain everything get there. Before they know we are here. Jonas related the new to the others. " Lead the way." Jack said indicating towards where the dog just left. 


End file.
